User blog:PixelMiette/Wayne Extravaganza
Honestly, I'm not even sure if people watch this show anymore. I barely hear or see people talking about it, nor does it have a fanbase the size of something like Spongebob Squarepants or The Loud House, but this show still has a special place in my heart. It's called Welcome to the Wayne, and nothing was really "off" about it. It was lighthearted and funny, although some moments here and there could be deemed "intense" for smaller children. I don't know what draws me to this show. I don't know if it's the characters, the one-liners or the animation, it's just something that I like and that's pretty much all that matters to me. It was always there for me when I was upset or just in a sour mood, and still is to this day. It was a school night and I was still wide awake, having had not even bothering to going to sleep. Since 11:30 PM that night, I was blankly staring at the TV, switching through channels and TV shows, until I stopped at Nickelodeon. In the list of shows that appear next to a channels name when you go to the TV guide, I could see that strangely enough, there Welcome to the Wayne was, airing at exactly midnight. I got confused, as the show never airs this late, nor does it air on weekdays. I shrugged it off and switched the channel. A bumper came up after a rerun of Spongebob Squarepants, saying that a special episode of Wayne titled "Wayne Extravaganza" was airing at 12. I decided to stick around, because the episode kind of sounded like it had a premise about an event taking place at the Wayne, or something. The program began. The intro was perfectly normal. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary so far, or so I thought. I was so wrong once the episode began. It started with a shot of Ansi pacing fastly back-and-forth across a dark hallway in a panicked fashion. It zoomed in on him. He was trembling and kept murmuring sentences like "where is he?" and "is he gone?" to himself on end. This went on for 35 seconds, and at the 30 seconds mark, his breaths were severely hitched, as if he's trying to hold back violent cries of sadness and anguish. It then cut to Olly and Saraline in the lobby. Instead of his usual excitable personality, Olly behaved in a rather agitated, gratuitously hateful fashion. As for Saraline, she stared at the wall in dead silence. She eventually turned towards Olly and asked, "Why? Why did this have to happen? Tell me why." Olly gave no answer. It cut back to Ansi, and at this point, the animation became really choppy and the quality slowly started to become similar to an old, crappy VHS tape. This time, Ansi was perfectly calm, condescending and nonchalant. He wasn't like himself at all. You see, in the show, he has a cautious and wary personality. But here, he's the exact opposite. This began to bother me. This wasn't the Ansi I grew to love as I watched the series more and more. He was talking to a shadowy figure, reminiscent of Tony Stanza - except it wasn't Tony Stanza. The figure had a very raspy voice that sounded like he had a very sore throat. Eventually, the words, "Did you do it yet?" were uttered by Ansi, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The figure could do was nod as he told the 10-year-old he was going to finish the job assigned to him in sign language. The figure whipped out a kitchen knife, dripping with alarmingly detailed, fresh blood and ran off, not looking back. All Ansi could do was turn around and do a condescending, threatening smirk. Olly ran up the stairs towards Ansi's direction. "Ansi," he began, "What is happening? I don't feel like myself." Ansi twitched his eye slightly. "I don't know," he said in a soft, yet threatening tone. "I feel fine. What are you talking about?" A soft, maniacal chuckle escaped Ansi's mouth as he moved inches closer to Olly, who was walking backwards on all fours in an effort to get away from his best friend. The more Olly tried his best to excape, the more of a threat Ansi became. He cornered Olly and demanded, "Where is it?!" Olly could only shrug. "WHERE IS IT?!" Ansi screamed, his voice so blood-curdlingly loud, I'm sure some of my TV speakers cracked. I flinched a bit, covering my ears briefly. Olly began to sweat profusely before it cut to a shot of Ansi staring him down, his eyes blood red around the iris. Olly somehow managed to escape the tight corner Ansi backed him into, but before he could make it out and back to the lobby to see Saraline again, Ansi forcefully grabbed his wrist with such force, his friend screamed loudly as if someone poured hot, boiling water on his hands. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS." Ansi screeched. Olly told Ansi he had no idea what he was talking about. Ansi groaned as he let Olly free, giving him a chance to escape. He ran over to Saraline, who was sobbing near the entrance. He sprinted over to her. "It isn't safe here," Olly panted. "We have to leave." Saraline didn't answer, as all she could do was profusely sob - the quality at this point was so terrible that all I could see was a green blob wobbling about while soft, muffled crying noises were heard. Now, the audio quality was entirely muffled and Russian subtitles could be seen. Commercials began. When the show began again, it cut to Ansi in his room, his uniform covered in blood. He was staring out at the window, the outside view looking bleak and monochrome. The sky was grey, trees were dying and there were no cars or people in sight. Unexpectedly, my ears were immediately assaulted by what sounded like Saraline violently screeching as slashing noises could be clearly heard. It went back to Ansi staring out the window. "Everything is going perfectly," he began but in a deadpan, monotone tone of voice, "My plan is working, and it's quite surreal... but I don't mind. Really, I don't. I can't wait to please them, I can only imagine the smiles on their faces as I tell them I did it. I finally did it." He then exhaled as it cut to Olly screaming at the sight of Saraline's dead body on the floor. She was cut in half and her organs were messily placed around her body, and her intestines were strung about. The shadowy figure from earlier then did the same to Olly. The scene was eventually interrupted by a voiceover, which was Ansi saying "I didn't want Olly to die. That was the hardest part of this mission. But at least the hard part's over. First, the Wayne, then, the entire human race." He chuckled afterwards, and it went to the next scene. The next scene was Ansi sitting in a chair in an empty room. The quality was near perfection this time. After 20 seconds of unnerving silence, he said, "You know what? I really regret this. I'm so, so sorry. Nobody will ever forgive me," he stopped briefly before continuing, "I can't live with this regret forever." He stood up and what I saw was truly shocking. It showed Ansi literally slicing himself apart, his blood leaking out slowly. He didn't make a sound as he executed the procedure. I almost puked. How could a scene showing a 10-year-old boy commiting samurai seppuku get past the network censors?! After a painful 30 seconds, it showed Ansi lying on the floor with a pool of blood all around him. What was shown next was Russian text that read "Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН СМОТРЕТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ОБРАТИТЬСЯ ЛЮБОЙ ПУТЬ, КОТОРЫЙ Я ЛЮБЛЮ. ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРОЧИТАЛИ ЭТО, БУДЬТЕ ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНЫМ. Будете ли вы заставлять меня за мои грехи, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ МОЕ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ ЧИСТЫЙ, ТРАБИРОВАННЫЙ ФИКСИРОВАНИЕ? МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ." Which means, "I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HURTING ANYONE THE WAY I DID ANYMORE. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, BE HONEST. WOULD YOU FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS, EVEN IF MY EXISTENCE IS PURE, FABRICATED FICTION. I'M SO SORRY." The text was displayed in the center of the shot of Ansi's body. It then cut to black, and the intro to another Nickelodeon program played as if nothing happened. Honestly, I thought this entire episode was all a hallucination at first, but at this point, I'm fully convinced it actually exists. I attempted to contact Nickelodeon about it, but to no avail whatsoever. I don't think I can look at this show the same way again because of this episode. One of my favorite things is now tainted for me because of an episode that may or may not even exist at all. ''Это иллюзия? Или реальность? Кто знает, точно? '' Category:Blog posts